Time Lapse
by Prowler8911
Summary: Similar to SAO, a teenage girl with a love for Transformers gets sucked into a video game with a time lapse that leaves her growing up, finding love, fighting in a war, and changing her life. It's up to her whether or not she'll keep her personality and sense of self, or become another bot in a war that could last forever. Rated M for future chapters. I do not own Tranformers. R&R!
1. A New Beginning

Soundwave is stalking me and plot bunnies are in my head.. oh joy… Anyway! I was thinking about an anime I watched called Sword Art Online. I'm hoping you've watched it but if you haven't, it's basically about a future world where helmets are worn in order to be a part of the game. Your mind acts out the movements and you're basically IN the game.. Anyway, I was thinking about it and I thought, "It would be really cool if there was a Transformers game that allowed us to be a part of the world and the lives of the NPCs… unless we got stuck in there with some kind of time lapse maybe?" Thus, the amazing stalking plot bunnies attacked me and I just had to get this down on paper XD hope you enjoy :D. Oh, and this is an AU where technology is a little more advanced than it is in actuality (aka we actually have the technology to place our consciousness into video games).

Time Lapse: Chapter 1 – A New Beginning

7:00 AM Saturday morning, August 25, 2013

*Beep beep beep beep beep*

With an alarm blaring next to my head and sunlight streaming through the windows onto my face, I slowly stumbled out of bed and landed in a heap on the floor. Grumbling softly, I slowly got to my feet, reached out to my alarm clock and pulled its cord from the outlet. Sighing angrily I looked through blurred contact lenses to check if I had gotten any messages on my phone. After seeing nothing I slowly walked through my apartment, grabbed a bowl of cereal and turned on the news.

Before I continue though I should probably let you know who I am, right? I'm Lukiya Kelle, a nineteen year old female. I'm a student at a community college in Livermore, California and have been known to have a soft, shy personality. I've had to grow up a lot since my parents made me promise to grow up and start doing what I need to do to become an independent individual. Otherwise, they promised to kick me out of the house. Why, you might ask? I've always been a reclusive girl. I'm an introvert and, not naturally wanting to get out of the house and do stuff, have resorted to video games and harboring a love for my favorite TV show Transformers. Transformers Prime, my favorite, just recently ended with a new video game coming out in the near future. Anyway, more about me I guess:

I have shoulder-length black hair and soft, hazel eyes. I don't consider myself pretty although in technicality I'm physically fit and in the range of what society calls "attractive". I'm 5'4" and 120 pounds. There is so much more I could probably get into right now but seeing as though I wrote this "Story of My Life" after a huge life-changing event, I would probably not be perfectly accurate.

Anyway, where was I? Oh yeah, I was turning on the news. Political stuff? No. Celebrities? No. Transformer's video game? No. Food Network? No…. Now wait one slagging minute! Transformer's video game?! I switched back to the channel as fast as I could and listened to the announcer read from his report that a new Transformers video game with Consciousness Connectivity was coming out in a few months! I can't believe it! A little backstory here: I signed for this game a few years ago as a Beta tester, and was accepted, but was told it was going to be just like any other video game. This just takes the cake! Back to the story XD! I'll just let you know what the announcer said…

"As of today, new information has been revealed about the Transformers video game that was set to be released next month. From what we can tell this game will be one of the Consciousness Connectivity games where the player can literally transfer his or her consciousness into the game and into his/her character. Nothing has been set in stone but it was also revealed that the Beta testers will be receiving their copy throughout the next couple days. In other news... blah blah blah." The announcer continued to ramble on about whatever political slag he could get his hands on. Me? I'm sitting here in shock. The next couple days?!

"Squeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" I shouted for joy and stood up rapidly, dumping my entire bowl of cereal onto the kitchen floor in my excitement. It was coming in the next couple days! Would that mean I would be getting to play it first?

Ding dong… I wasn't expecting anything in the mail… oh wait..

Running towards the door and almost tripping myself on the carpet, I squealed with the possibility that this was the game I was just listening about. I composed myself as I got to the door and opened it slowly as I saw the UPS man with a large package through the viewing slot. "Hello?" I asked.

"Is there a Lukiya Kelle here?" The UPS man asked looking at me.

"That would be me."

"Alright, I need you to sign here miss." I signed the parcel almost shaking with excitement. "Thank you and have a nice day" As he turned and walked away I closed the door and sat down on the floor right where I was. Luckily my parents were at work and I didn't have any homework so this was an opportune time to open the package. As I ripped open the package my excitement, already bursting through the roof, rose higher and higher until it burst into fireworks when my eyes found the trademark logos of Hasbro and the helmet company, Consciousness Connectivity. Running to my room I began setting up the equipment and getting a place ready where I could lie down and play the game without injuring myself.

After everything was connected and my game was hooked up I slowly laid down and put the helmet on. The screen glowed with a beautiful blue light that reminded me of an Autobot's optics with a small loading bar in the middle that was taunting me and forcing me to wait for the game to load.

95% … 96% … 97% … 98% … 99% … 100%

Transformers: Unlimited

Please log in:

User name: Shockstrike

Password: TransformersRule

Enter.

Welcome Beta Tester. Would you like to start the game?

Would I? Oh frag yes! With a grin and flick of my eyes the game began to load and my consciousness was sucked into a world of blackness. I would have never guessed that that my bedroom ceiling would be my last glimpse of reality for millions of years…. However, I did remember just as I was sucked in that my bowl of cereal was still lying on the floor…


	2. A Different World

A/N Hello everyone! I'm back with the second chapter! Hopefully it's longer than the first (it should be we're actually getting to the Transformers part XD). Anyway, I forget to put a disclaimer last time so here it is:

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. I really wish I did though… seriously. GIVE IT TO ME! Chases the owners of Hasbro around the room… "Soundwave! Help me!" Soundwave turns his head and watches me for a moment. He then shakes his head and turns back to his work.

*ahem* Anyway thanks to summerflower13 for reviewing :) Yeah I forgot about the cereal and I was just about to post the chapter on FanFiction when I realized that it was still on the floor XD.

Anyway (again) thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy the story. Just a heads up there will be many major characters in here but they may be OC (they're just how I picture them) but if you notice any major mistakes somewhere just let me know. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Flames, however, are not. This is a story purely written for fun and for the enjoyment of the readers. :)

One last thing before the story: I do not have a beta and I've never used one before. However, I want to make this story as correct grammatically as possible so that it is easy to read and enjoy so if anyone wants to take up that spot just PM me :).

On to the story! Please Read and Review!

Time Lapse: Chapter 2 – A Different World

I opened my eyes to a HUD display and a Character creation menu. I usually spend at least fifteen minutes creating the perfect character but I doubt any of you want to hear exactly what combinations I chose. However, I will give you a general idea ;):

Designation: Shockstrike

Faction: Decepticons

Rank: Assassin class (aka Espionage) with a side dish of Interrogator

Specialty: She has multiple buffers in her joints that allow her to move without a sound.

Background: Shockstrike originated in Kaon where she fought in the gladiator pits. She's fought multiple mechs, and a few femmes, and was eventually selected by Megatron to be a part of his elite militia that would be later identified as the Decepticons. Soundwave, her mentor, recommended her to Megatron after his own defeat by the gladiator champion.

Appearance: Shockstrike is an ebony colored femme with a secondary color of a maroon in certain areas. She is approximately 20 feet tall, taller than most femmes because of her gladiator background, and is a mixture of curving metal and sharp, lethal points. (If anyone wants to take a shot at drawing your idea of her go ahead, I'm going to try but I'm not very good XD). Her faceplates are silver-white and have two sharp lines running from the bottom points of her optics to her chin. Her optics are black with maroon irises. Her alt form is a Cybertronian aerial vehicle, a jet in short, and can travel at speeds up to just under Mach 2 (if anyone wants to attempt drawing her vehicle form that would be awesome too :D).

Weaponry: Her preferred weapon is a pair of Cybertronian steel daggers that are inlaid with Cybertronium alloy to make them more durable. Her secondary weapon is a slim, sniper rifle used for multiple assassinations. Some of her more notable targets were Senators in the Cybertronian High Council who survived the initial attack at their Chambers by the Decepticons.

I smiled as I finished entering the required data into the character creation screen. I tried to make it as detailed as possible because that's who I would want to have been if I was born a Cybertronian. I'm soooo ready to be a Transformers that I can't even wait any longer. I remember thinking that when I get out of the game I'll have to draw the character and post her on DeviantArt. I smiled and clicked enter and gasped as a world was thrust into my face. I slowly looked around at my surroundings and began walking to where I heard cheering voices. If I remember correctly the Beta began with you watching Megatron fight in the gladiator pits if you chose that background.

As I walked forward towards the light my arm was suddenly grabbed and I was pulled around to face a small, scrawny mech with a high-end paint scheme and a huge attitude. 

"Hey! What was that for?" I yelled and tried pulling my arm out of his grasp.

"Are you crazy?" He hissed at me and slapped me across the faceplates, "you are my gladiator and you will do as I say without any attitude! Is that understood?" I looked down at him shocked. What is this? This is not how the game went. Although, when I thought about it, maybe they changed the game a little to better fit each character's backgrounds.

"O-of course." I stuttered and let my arm go slack. I looked back towards the light and was shocked again as a sting on the other side of my face brought my gaze back towards the mech who was apparently my master.

"Address me as Master. Do it correctly or I'll have you put down!"

"Yes master." I idly wondered if I would have to start a new game if he actually did kill me. I guess I'll just have to deal with his attitude and ego until I could level up. After he deemed that my response was adequate and that I had been punished enough, the small mech my HUD designated as Recoil indicated that I should follow him down a separate hallway across from where we were standing. As I walked behind the mech I allowed my gaze to wander and saw glimpses of holding cells where mechs and femmes were held who were to be put in the gladiator pits. Whether it be for crimes they committed or for the currency they earned if they won a match, the mechs looks scuffed up and grimy compared to the out of place care that went into my new "Master's" paintjob. So lost in thought, I didn't notice when my Master stopped and ran into him slightly causing him to stumble forward. 

"Watch where you are going slave!" With a hastily mumbled apology and a slight bowing of my head, I never saw the fist coming at my faceplates. When my helm whipped back in shock he growled and punched me again in the abdomen. As the air flew out of my intakes I knelt down on one knee to regain my equilibrium only to have it be lost again when a ped flew into the right side of my helm. As I sat there dazedly, Recoil screamed at me to be more careful and to be respectful of my distance. When he received no response he growled at me and yelled for the security to come teach me a lesson I would never forget.

After several hours of beatings and listening to a screaming Recoil, torture in of itself with his annoying voice, I eventually lost consciousness and was dragged to a cell at the very end of the corridor which was where I woke after about an hour of recharge.

As I onlined, I let out a groan and slowly powered up my optics. So out of it as I was, that first thing that I thought of was that it was odd that this new body and its operation came so naturally to me. I suppose being in a game as a Transformer, they would make it simple but to me it seemed as though I was still going through hundreds of steps as if it was nothing. A blurry image started to form in front of my eyes and I groaned again as I saw two mechs looking at me from the other areas of the cell.

"Finally awake are we?" The mech farthest away from me asked. I jolted in shock and my body instantly became alert when I recognized the low, guttural voice that any Transformers fan would know. My optics finally cleared and I was greeted with a confirmation of my suspicions. It was Megatron. As he continued to stare at me I realized that he expected me to say something.

"Oh.. um… yeah I suppose.." I answered sheepishly and scratched the back of my head in embarrassment. It's been bad enough getting beaten up (I'm starting to feel the throbbing of my injuries, though weaker than before) and being yelled at by an arrogant SOB but now I've made a fool of myself in front of Megatron and…

Soundwave?! My gaze snapped to the other mech and internally I squealed like a fangirl at the sight of his gladiator frame with the smooth curves, familiar visor, and…. his face! I can totally see his face!

"Ahem…" Megatron cleared his vocals and I snapped back to the present realizing that I was staring at Soundwave with my mouth wide open.

"Oh! I'm sorry… um sorry… you are Megatron right? And Soundwave?" I asked nervously glancing between the two mechs who glanced at each other.

"Yes we are. How do you know this? You are a new gladiator. I would know if you've been here before and no one outside of the high castes know our names. You are definitely not a high caste." Megatron raised an optic ridge at me and gave a sneer at my grimy and battered frame.

I pouted at him and then said the first thing that came to mind. "I know this because I'm me." Wow. That's a really helpful way of explaining it. "Oh and by the way? I like my frame thank you very much." I pushed my lower lip out forcefully and then turned away like a spoiled sparkling.

A snort made its way past my audio receivers and I glared at Megatron who was snickering at my expression. Soundwave, although he was making no noise, was obviously laughing if his shaking shoulders were any indication.

"Hey! It's not funny! I have no idea what I'm doing here! I've been slapped, beaten up, tortured by way of Recoil's annoyingly obnoxious voice, and dragged into a cell for who knows what purpose!" I hissed at Megatron in response to his laughter and it immediately died down.

His mouthplates turned downwards into a frown and he curiously asked, "wait… you really have no idea what you're doing in here do you?"

"No!" I yelled, nearly hysterical. "I've never fought anyone before without safety supervision and support from a teacher. I assume I'm here to be forced into the games as a gladiator but I have no idea how to fight or what I'm supposed to do." I spoke softly in a nearly broken voice. I was starting to realize that something was wrong. Only seconds before Megatron made his realization, I checked into the main menu of the game only to realize that it wasn't there. There was no log out button, no menu, no way of reaching the outside world. I realized then that there was something wrong. The only other indicator that something was wrong: the fact that the clock on my HUD was still in Earth time. No time had passed at all. It was as if a certain amount of time in here did not equal the same amount of time spent in the real world…

Megatron and Soundwave glanced at each other after my outburst and seemed to agree that my situation was unusual. I sighed softly and glanced at them both. "I apologize." I said softly, "I do not remember my past from before today and I do not understand why I am here." It was only a partial truth. As long as I could stay on Megatron's good side, there was a possibility that eventually I would survive the war. If there were truly glitches in the game, I decided that I wasn't going to take any chances that might lead to my death in-game. I have no idea what would happen on the outside.

I glanced up and took a deep breath. I made my decision. "I don't know how to be a gladiator" I said, "but I'm here. Maybe you both could teach me what you know? I would at least like to survive."

"I'm sure we could work out something. All we need to do is allot time at the training arena and Soundwave and I will teach you what we know." Megatron looked at Soundwave who glanced back and then looked at me. He nodded. With both of their help guaranteed I felt relief spread through my circuits. I might actually survive this after all. I would have never guessed how my life would unfold after this agreement.

Read and Review please! I'm still getting used to writing again so the chapters seem pretty short to me. I'm going to try and make them longer though :) Thanks again for reading!


End file.
